Second Chances
by chocolate rules333
Summary: When things go wrong for Quinn's love life she is forced to move back to Lima and find the help of her old friends. When she meets her old highschool boyfriend Puck can they find a second chance at happiness? futurefic
1. Back to Lima

**Okay, well I am glee obsessed and am deciding to attempt to write a fanfic. I'm not pretending to be a talented author though like some people here are. I'll try my best and if it's really bad I just won't continue it. The first chapter is a little angsty but a lot of it will be future fluff. This will eventually be Quick themed but it will have lots of Finchel because… Finchel is my favorite couple ever. I couldn't even give them drama. Well, if this is really bad I'll discontinue it but let's see how this goes.**

Quinn stared out the window of the plane as it took off, leaving behind France and her perfect life.

_How did this happen? Why would he... _

Her life had been great. She met the love of her life in college. They had gotten married and moved all the way out to Paris thus separating Quinn from all her friends, forcing her to leave behind her old life.

But Quinn hadn't minded. She was in love and everything else could be changed. She made new, rich friends. Her husband was very successful and therefore she could live a life of luxury. The only thing she was required to do was sit in on dinners with clients and attend the occasional gathering. Her life in Lima was replaced with better things. Or so she thought…

_Quinn walked up the long spiral staircase of her huge, Victorian style home. She was home early from girl's weekend, she knew. But those women weren't _really_ her friends. Maybe she could video chat with Kurt and Mercedes instead of gossiping about how _her_ beloved husband was having an affair with some hot chick from England. That was a ridiculous rumor and she would not hear it anymore!_

_She opened the door to her room and at first didn't notice anything unusual, partly because of the master bedroom's enormous size. She threw the huge curtains open to let the light shine in and took in the breath-taking view of Paris below. _

"_I wonder where Chris is" she muttered to herself but supposed that he was golfing with clients or something. He wasn't expecting her home, after all. She smiled despite herself at the fact that she had alone time. She intended to grab her laptop but something caught her eye… something in her bed...two somethings, actually._

"_Chris?" she asked, skeptically, trying to make sense of what was happening. _

"_Hey Baby… can you…. leave for a second?" he nearly whispered. He was trying to hide the irritation in his features but he failed miserably._

_By now, though, she has regained her composure… somewhat. "What… who is in bed with you?"_

_He just looked at her. "Who?" she screamed, now becoming angry. She ran and ripped the covers off the bed to reveal a woman, wearing absolutely nothing. "How… How…. Why…" she stuttered. She wanted to say so much but nothing would come out. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes._

"_Can you just leave?" asked the woman. Her voice was harsh and bitter._

_Quinn wanted to scream, she wanted to tackle this woman, she wanted to kill someone, she wanted to burst out crying right there, she wanted to die. But she did none of these things. She merely nodded and walked away. She walked out of that house intending never to come back. _

"Would you like a beverage?" asked a flight attendant, snapping Quinn out of her memories.

"N-no," Quinn stuttered. "I'm fine, thank you."

The flight attendant nodded and moved on. "Are you okay?" the man sitting beside her asked, after observing the tear streaks under her eyes.

Quinn nodded slightly, but did not meet the nosy man's eyes. The truth was she wasn't okay. She was homeless, moneyless, virtually friendless, and an emotional wreck. She had managed to get plane tickets though and now was going to the only place she could think of; Lima, Ohio.

Quinn walked along the streets of Lima, looking desperately at the ground. In her purse she only had forty dollars. That could hardly buy one hotel room. She had spent sixty dollars for a taxi from Cincinnati but now she was thinking that coming to Lima was a bad idea. All she had to her name were those forty dollars, the clothes on her back, and a few random items in her purse.

She had no place to go. Her mom had died three years ago so she couldn't stay with her and she had been out of contact with her friends that still lived here for so long that it would be very weird to appear at their door begging for someplace to stay.

She pulled out her cell phone and there were five calls and countless texts from Chris as well as endless messages from her other friends. She was slightly tempted to call Chris or one of her friends for help but then the remorse she felt resurfaced. She was never going back. Her heart filled with hurt again and she chucked her cell phone across the street. She didn't need to be reminded of her previous life anymore.

Then she got an idea. Not the best idea, but an idea all the same. She could call her friends, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They were famous fashion designers that lived in New York now and the only member of her high school glee club that she kept in constant touch with. Quinn knew that they were very busy but they would help her, they were her friends, perhaps the only true friends she had left. Sure, it would make her seem desperate but she was desperate and really had no choice. She reached for her cell phone then eyed it, broken in half on the other side of the street. "Shoot!" she cursed herself. She sighed in dismay and went to look for a pay phone.

"Andy!" she heard a woman shout. "Andy, Andrew Noah Hudson, wait for your mother!"

There was something familiar about this woman's voice. Wait... Andrew Hudson, Quinn had her that name before.

She turned around to see a little boy of about two giggling and running towards her, a few yards ahead of a woman she supposed was his mother. The woman probably would have been able to catch him easily if she wouldn't have had a huge pregnant belly that forced her to waddle. The little boy didn't notice a rut in the road and tripped, causing his little body to hurtle towards the ground. He probably would have gotten quite the road rash if Quinn hadn't opened her arms to stop him from impact.

"Hi Buddy, what are you doing?" Quinn cooed as she lifted the boy up.

He giggled and smiled a vaguely familiar smile. Where had she seen that before?

"Thanks so much," his mother said. "Andy, you could have gotten very hurt. What would your father say if..." The woman stopped short. She had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a rather ugly maternity dress with flowers.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled her long lost friend into a tight hug.

**Should I keep writing this? The next chapter will have the most of the rest of the gleeks. Be honest if this is really bad. It might hurt my feelings but it would be better that way. I'd just stick to reading fanfics, no problem. Thanks. Review if you have something to tell me.**


	2. Friends are Never Forgotten

Quinn, Rachel, and Andy walked into the Hudson house. Rachel had begged Quinn to come over for dinner and Quinn had agreed; she had no better offers.

Rachel had a good life; a life that many people could only dream of. She had made it on Broadway playing the lead role of Elphaba in Wicked when they brought it back. She was very good. Quinn had even gone to see a show.

Rachel had enjoyed several years of Broadway until about four years ago, when Finn had proposed to her backstage after her final performance. Rachel had retired and married Finn. The pair moved to Lima where Finn worked as Social Studies teacher at McKinley High School and helped Mr. Shue with glee. Quinn wasn't quite sure how Finn had managed to do that considering he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but whatever. They even had a little kid though Quinn had been unaware of the fact that Rachel was pregnant again till right now.

"So, when are you due?" Quinn asked.

Rachel blushed. "Two months from tomorrow."

Quinn nodded. It seemed like not that long ago that she had been in Rachel's shoes.

Rachel was a bit different than she remembered. Not quite as obnoxious and loud. Maybe Rachel had matured or maybe her pregnancy just was making her tired. After all, she hadn't seen Rachel since Artie and Tina's wedding over two years ago.

"It's so weird we ran into you on the way back from Andy's singing lessons," Rachel began.

"Singing lessons… does he even talk yet?" Quinn asked before she realized that it sounded rude. She was apparently forgetting her manners.

But if Rachel was offended she didn't show it. Maybe she got that a lot. "He talks… a little. And you have to start early."

Quinn could only imagine that Finn was not quite as pleased as Rachel was that his two year old son was taking singing lessons but hey, it could have been worse (like ballet lessons).

"So Quinn… How's Chris?" Rachel asked.

Quinn cringed. She'd been waiting for that. She was quiet, tried to get away without answering. But it was Rachel, after all.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked concern eminent on her face.

Quinn sighed; Rachel never could mind her own business. Then again Quinn was the one who had showed up unannounced in Lima after not visiting for three years.

"Rachel… I" she began.

Thankfully the door slammed open right at that moment and Finn Hudson walked clumsily into his kitchen.

"Hey Rach, hey Andy," he said as he gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy!"Andy screamed and he jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey, Buddy, how was your day?" Finn said to the little boy that could have easily been a genetic copy of him.

Quinn thought it was funny that it took Finn so long to notice her; she had been standing there all along. When he finally did he got that expression she had known so well, his bewildered, clueless Finn expression.

"Hi Finn" Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn… What are you doing here in Lima?" Finn asked.

Quinn stared at Finn and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She lost it right then and there, in the kitchen of some of her high school friends she hadn't seen in years. Tears rolled from her eyes as she sobbed.

Finn put an awkward but comforting arm on her shoulder and looked at Rachel in bewilderment. Rachel merely shrugged in response. Just to make matters worse Andy broke down sobbing too.

"Oh… Andrew Hudson, you are not helping," Rachel said as she picked up the boy. Rachel rocked him and got a brilliant idea. She knew what to do.

"Finn, I'm going to call for help," Rachel told him as she set down their son and waddled off toward the phone.

"Help?" Finn asked in bewilderment.

"Just trust me," Rachel explained as she went off to call the rest of their friends. It was going to take the whole glee club to help Quinn, not just them.

GLEE!

Quinn and Rachel sat at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. Finn had taken Andy with him to get take-out. He had refused to allow Rachel to come along because he was scared that it could make Rachel sick or something. He had read in one of Rachel's many pregnancy books that woman in the last trimester should spend a lot of time resting. Rachel had rolled her eyes but hadn't argued

The two had been sitting there for about twenty minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Rachel was unsure if she wanted to say anything to Quinn in fear of another breakdown and Quinn was unsure if she could say anything without a breakdown.

The silence was broken when someone knocked on the door. Rachel's weary expression brightened as she got up and waddled over to open it. Quinn waited in the kitchen, expecting to see Finn and the two year old with Chinese but instead was greeted by Artie and Tina Abrams. They had a baby too! Quinn felt slightly guilty for not knowing this.

"Quinn…" Tina started. She looked away shyly, unsure of what to say. She held her daughter in her arms. The baby had olive skin and Asian features but Quinn could easily pick out bits of Artie in it as well.

"Hi Quinn," Artie said. He smiled at her and wheeled over being not as shy as his wife. "Long time no see. Great to have you back."

Quinn observed how Artie was careful not to ask her why she was here. She appreciated the kindness of her old friends. She would have never expected them to come to her aid. "Hi Artie, hi Tina" she began, and then gestured to the little girl, "Who is this?"

Tina smiled. "Lily," she said. "She's six months old but she's a bit small for her age."

Artie laughed, "No, Tina she's average. It's just that Andy was big and you compare them all the time."

Rachel laughed as well. "Well, he looks like a mini version of his father and if this continues he may pass my height when he's in third grade."

The all laughed and smiled, it was kind of like a reunion Quinn thought. It was nice.

"Want to hold Lily?" Tina asked.

Quinn nodded and Tina gingerly placed the little girl into her arms. Lily looked up at Quinn with big brown eyes and smiled. She reached one small had up and tangled it in Quinn's hair causing the blonde to giggle.

"Where do you guys live," Quinn asked.

Artie chuckled, "We live about an hour away from here near Cincinnati. Tina's an accountant and I work down at the library."

Quinn had never pictured them as living in a suburban house with normal lives but she supposed that was the way many people took. She felt that she should tell them what she had done but the truth was she felt like she had done nothing. She had no job. She had graduated with a degree in engineering (of all things) but she had never before needed one.

Finn and Andy walked through the door at that moment. "Who wants Chinese?" Finn said with a smile. Then he noticed Artie and Tina "Hey guys." It seemed that Artie and Tina randomly appearing was not abnormal.

Andy grinned at them and ran into Tina's outstretched arms before taking a seat in Artie's lap.

Dinner was nice and peaceful. The conversation stayed on safe topics. Quinn learned a lot Kurt and Mercedes hadn't told her through video chats. At that thought Quinn remembered her idea of calling them but she decided it would be impolite at the moment. After dinner Rachel gave them each a piece of cherry pie she had made. It all seemed like a normal reunion until they heard a loud buzzing. Finn looked up and glared at Rachel.

"You told them to drive, right?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Yes! I don't want them knocking down another tree!" Rachel responded.

What the heck was going on? Finn rushed to the window and groaned. Rachel followed him and did the same. "They are going to land in my flowers!"

By this time the sound could be identified as a helicopter and everyone was up from the table looking out the window. Quinn peered out and sure enough there was a helicopter attempting to land right in Rachel and Finn's front yard. "What the heck?" she murmured. No one else was as surprised as she was and that made her think that maybe helicopters landing in their front yard could be normal too.

Before anything could be explained the helicopter landed with a crunch right in the middle of the rose bushes.

"God dang it, they are going to get it this time! Do they even know how many hours it took for me to get those to actually grow? All that time I wasted!" Rachel screamed in irritation. Finn attempted to say something but Rachel marched right outside. Quinn hadn't remembered Rachel being quite so irritable. Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones.

Everyone followed Rachel outside. The door of the helicopter opened and out strutted the one and only Kurt Hummel, followed closely but Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana.

"Quinn, it's been so long since we've actually talked in person!" Kurt exclaimed as he ran to hug her. "You look amazing if I do say so myself, that necklace really compliments your eyes and those shoes are totally in style."

Quinn grinned when she was embraced again by Mercedes. "What's up my girl? We've missed seeing you. Is everything alright?"

Quinn looked away. Her answer was momentarily delayed when an angry Rachel stormed over to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, what have I told about landing your helicopter in the middle of my yard? I don't care that you are a famous fashion designer now! That does not give you the right to ruin your friend's rose bushes!" she shouted. Her face was red from anger and her hands were placed on her hips.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You said it was an emergency. Do you have any idea how bad the traffic is getting out of New York? It would have taken hours to get here!"

Finn scratched the back of his head and shrugged at Kurt. "She did warn you."

Kurt ignored Finn and glanced back at Rachel's ugly maternity dress. "And what are you wearing? Did I not send you my entire maternity line free of charge? And yet you decide to wear _that_?"

You could practically see the steam coming out of Rachel's ears now. She let out a sound that sounded like a growl. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We'll replace the rose bushes, Rachel. Come on Kurt, we are busy people. You are forgetting why we came here."

Mercedes led the way back in, smiling at the Abrams and taking Andy's hand. Andy seemed ecstatic to see them. Perhaps they always brought good gifts.

Rachel sighed and grumbled something incoherent to Finn.

Quinn hung back to greet her two Cheerio friends. Santana and Brittany hadn't exactly done anything with their life up until a few years back. Both were stuck in Lima, doing not much. Then Kurt and Mercedes had came and rescued them, letting them model their first ever line. After the fashion company took off Santana and Brittany had stayed head models.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked them.

"Rachel called earlier, said it was about you," Santana answered.

"She said it was an emergency. Are going to die?" Brittany asked. Santana rolled her eyes and elbowed Brittany in the gut.

Once they were all inside they sat in the living room. For a moment it was completely silent besides Lily's gentle cooing. Then Mercedes asked the question. "Quinn, really, what happened?"

Quinn took a deep breath and finally told them. She told them about how it felt to find Chris in bed with another woman, how broken she was. How she had made the rational decision to come to Lima. How she had nothing, absolutely nothing and no place to stay. All the while everyone listened silently. As Quinn began to cry Mercedes hugged her close and Kurt squeezed her hand but no one interrupted her.

Finally after she was done there was no sound but her sobbing. They all looked at her with concern but were clearly uncertain of what to say. Little Andy Hudson got up and hugged Quinn. "No cry," he said. Quinn hugged him back. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Kurt handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"You're not going back there, girl. Not if I can help it," Mercedes told Quinn. She looked angry.

"Yes, I want to go to Paris and show him a piece of my mind," Kurt added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Quinn smiled again. "Thanks guys, but I don't want him to know where I am. I don't ever want to see him again."

"You're just going to hide from him forever?" asked Rachel. Her voice was skeptical.

Quinn nodded. "I'm going to try."

"You should come to New York with us. We can find you a place to stay and a job. You always did have amazing fashion sense," Kurt told her.

Once again Quinn was surprised by the overwhelming care her friends gave her. No one seemed mad that she hadn't talked or been there for them in years. They were just worried for her. Quinn wanted to accept Kurt's invitation but she found herself shaking her head. "I couldn't put you guys through that trouble," Quinn began.

Kurt shook his head. "It isn't trouble, it would be fun."

"Yeah!"Mercedes agreed. "We could hang out a lot, just like back then."

Quinn smiled and it did sound tempting but then she heard Rachel speak up. "Or Quinn if you want to stay here in Lima you could stay with us… at least until you could afford your own place."

"Yeah, we could find you a job somewhere. Plus Andy's really attached to you," Finn added, gesturing to the boy now seated in Quinn's lap. "You could have the guest room." Rachel nodded in agreement.

Quinn smiled. "Thanks guys, I don't deserve this," she whispered. Then she looked at Mercedes and Kurt. "I… I don't think I want to live in New York. I don't know why but I think I should stay in Lima." Quinn really didn't know why. It was just a gut feeling telling her that she needed to stay there.

Mercedes nodded in understanding. "Okay but if you ever need us call. We have the copter on call," She added with a wink.

Quinn nodded in gratitude. "Thanks guys," she told them all. The renewed group of friends spent the rest of the night talking and catching up, laughing and enjoying themselves just like in high school.

**Hmm… I don't think I want to add anymore to this chapter. Next chapter brings Puck heehee. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I decided I am going to write this story no matter if people like it or not because I like it. **


	3. He's Back

**I'm back! I can't believe how many reviews my pitiful story is getting. Thanks for the support. As of right now I'm not 100 percent sure what will happen in this chapter but I have a starting place and an end so it's just fill in the blank I guess. I'll see where this ends up. I really wanted to add in some Quinn and Finn friendship too.**

Finn glanced at the clock. It read one o'clock AM. He wished for nothing more than to go back to his bed, pull the covers over his head and pass out. Sleep had been his best friend since like as long as he could remember. Yet he couldn't because Rachel had hardly been able to sleep all night.

With less than two weeks left before her due date she was antsy and uncomfortable all the time. Despite the fact that she (and the doctors) reassured him that everything was fine and completely normal Finn couldn't help but worry about Rachel. So when she had gotten a sudden craving for a DQ blizzard he had jumped for any way to help her. Now he was slightly regretting it considering he had to get up for work at five-thirty. He supposed it would be good practice for when the baby comes around and he would be lucky to get four hours of sleep any night.

Finn reached for the keys of the car and jumped slightly to see a figure sitting on the couch. He calmed quickly, realizing it was Quinn. Quinn had been staying with the Hudsons for almost two months now. They had found her a desk job at some local insurance agency and Quinn seemed happier. She played with Andy all the time, had coffee and went to movies with Rachel, and did things that normal people did. Still, Finn couldn't help but think she still looked broken.

"Finn… hey," she said. It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, Quinn," he said as he put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "What's up?"

"It's nothing… it's just I think I should file for a divorce, you know. But can I do that without telling… him? I just want to forget about him and never go back."

Finn nodded and squeezed her hand in a friendly way. "Rach and I will help you figure this all out. I know this really great lawyer who would be happy to help you. You know him too."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Really, who?

"Mike Chang, remember the football player from glee club. He lives down in Tennessee and went to Harvard Law. Rachel and I went to his wedding last year."

Her mouth dropped open. "How did I not know this?"

Finn shrugged in response. "I'll call him. I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

Quinn grinned. Finn got up and opened the door. "Where are you off to so early in the morning?" she asked.

Finn sighed. "Rachel had a craving for Dairy Queen and I just couldn't say no."

She laughed aloud at that. "Want me to come along?"

"Nah, you should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep anyway and fresh air would be good."

He shrugged. "Okay Quinn."

Quinn grinned and linked her arm through Finn's. They went out into the cool nighttime air and the utter darkness, on a mission for ice cream.

GLEE!

Quinn and Finn walked into a deserted Dairy Queen. The kid behind the counter, who looked to be about college aged had his eyes closed and was slumped over.

"Umm… hello?" Finn said awkwardly. The boy behind the counter jumped up in surprise.

"Oh… sorry," he muttered. "Welcome to Dairy Queen, can I take your order?"

Finn hesitated for a moment as the door swung open again. Quinn glanced back to see who it was and her mouth dropped open.

_Quinn and Puck sat on the couch in his living room. They were watching a movie and she was leaning her head on his chest. _

_They were free now, until college started up next year. They had all graduated two days ago (even Brittany) and were planning on having one last summer together. Quinn was going to Ohio State next fall and it dawned on her that she still didn't have any idea what Puck's plan was._

"_Puck…" she began, unsure of how to say this._

"_Hmm… What is it babe?" He answered only half paying attention._

"_What is your plan?"_

"_Plan?"_

"_Yeah, you know, what you are going to do with your life."_

_Puck merely shrugged._

_Quinn sighed. "You still don't know?"_

"_Look Quinn, I didn't apply to any colleges because with my grades, I don't think any of them will accept me. Plus, college costs money, a lot of money, something I don't have a lot of."_

_Quinn frowned. "I know, Puck, but you have to have some plan. What are you going to do? How are we going to survive this?"_

_Puck knew that when she said we she meant their relationship. "Quinn, I don't know what I am going to do but I suppose I'll just wing-it. They say things always turn out alright in the end."_

_Quinn's mouth dropped opened and she got up off the couch. "You can't just wing-it!"_

_Puck got up too, looking angry. "And why not?"_

"_You can't leave your future to a matter of chance! It's dangerous," she spat back._

"_You can't tell me what to do with my future!" he shouted._

_Quinn sighed. "No… but I can't be with you if you don't have a plan. I need reassurance."_

"_Quinn! You're worse than Santana!" He yelled as he threw his arms up in exasperation._

"_Fine, bye Puck," and with that Quinn stormed out of the house. Puck growled under his breath. His pride stopped him from going after her but he secretly hoped she'd come back. She never did._

"Quinn!" Finn yelled.

Quinn jumped, "yeah?"

"I asked you what you wanted. You okay?" Finn's eyebrows were knotted with concern.

"Oh… an Oreo Blizzard," she answered before glancing back to Puck.

Finn followed her gaze his expression changed to astonishment. "Puck?"

Noah Puckerman looked up and blinked. "Finn? You are the last person I'd expect to see out at one-thirty in the morning." He flashed Finn a smile but then it seemed to click in his mind that Quinn was there. His expression went from surprised to grave.

For a moment Quinn and Puck just stood there staring at each other. Finn paid for the blizzards and stared at them too. The kid behind the counter coughed.

"Hi, Puck," Quinn said quietly to the floor. The two had hardly spoken since they broke up over twelve years ago and she had done everything in her power to avoid him.

"Quinn? Hey, I didn't know you were still in Lima." He answered after a moment. Once he recomposed himself he looked like the familiar, emotionless bad boy whom she had known and fallen in love with in high school. "Yeah, I was in Paris up until a few months ago," she answered, still staring at her feet.

Puck nodded, "I've been here and there too. I heard you married some rich French snob."

Quinn cringed but nodded, her face grim. She finally had the courage to look him in the eyes; they were still as brown and unreadable as they had been before. "Yeah…. But that didn't work out so well."

Puck didn't comment again on the subject. Instead he addressed Finn. "I heard you married Berry. You have some guts. Why wasn't I invited?"

Finn gave Puck a dumbstruck expression. "You were, but we couldn't find you. In fact, no one I know has seen you since the summer after senior year. At least until right now."

Puck shrugged. "Like I said, I've been here and there. But I'm staying in Lima for a while since I landed a semi-permanent job. Maybe I'll run into you guys again." He glanced at Quinn and for one second she saw that look that she had once seen in high school. The same one he gave her when he was singing the song "Beth". But it was only there for a second and then it was gone, replaced by a smirk.

Finn coughed awkwardly. "Uh… it was nice catching up but it's almost two now and I need to get this ice cream home to Rachel.

Puck nodded but motioned for him to wait a second. "Hey, kid, you got a pen," he asked the boy behind the counter. The boy jumped but handed one to him. Puck grabbed a napkin and wrote down a number. "Call if you want to," he said handing the number to Finn.

Finn grinned and scribbled down his own number. Quinn thought that maybe Finn really had missed his old best friend after all these years. After the two had finished exchanging numbers Finn led Quinn out of Dairy Queen. She turned around and lifted up a hand in farewell.

Puck responded with a smirk. "See you around."

**Chapter three is over? That was not where I was intending to go but I suppose it served the purpose. I didn't really like it all that much. Puck is kind of hard to portray too. I hope I did okay. The next chapter will be pretty fluffy. **


	4. Baby

**Warning: This is a lot of fluff but oh well. Thanks for the reviews. **

Finn and Quinn sat on a picnic blanket in the Hudson family's backyard. Rachel was inside making them lunch. She had decided on a picnic lunch to celebrate the beginning of summer. Andy was running around in circles around them, a Popsicle in hand. It was one week since the two of them had met Puck at Dairy Queen. When Rachel had heard she wanted to invite Puck over but whenever they tried to call the number he gave he didn't pick up.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Quinn asked, suddenly.

Finn glanced up at her. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Puck"

"Oh… Puck, I'm not sure, he's pretty unpredictable but I hope so."

"Me too," Quinn answered truthfully.

Andy jumped into his dad's lap at this moment. "Daddy, more!" he shouted, gesturing to the bare Popsicle stick.

Finn laughed, "Sorry, Buddy, it would spoil your lunch."

Andy's lip began to quiver and he burst out crying. "No! I want more!"

Finn shook his head. "What have I told you, Andy? You are a man, right? Men don't cry when they don't get what they want."

Andy pouted for a moment but then gave up, seeing that his dad wouldn't give in. He went back to his previous activity of running around in circles.

Quinn giggled. "You are a good dad, Finn."

Finn's cheeks turned a little red. "Maybe, but what if I can't handle two kids?" he asked. He did look a little worried.

"Trust me, you are going to do great," She responded, giving him an earnest smile.

Finn merely smiled in response. "Are you naming the baby Drizzle?" Quinn asked, giggling as she said it.

He smirked. "I suggested it but Rachel shot me down right away."

Just then said person appeared on the porch. "Finn, get in the car." Rachel said. Her face was almost business-like.

"Why?" he asked.

"My water broke."

Finn stared at Rachel for a moment but didn't move. Quinn nudged him. "Finn, _her water broke_!" she shouted. At this moment it seemed to click in his head. He jumped up.

"Okay, Rachel, get in the car, everything's gonna be okay. I'll get the stuff. Everything's gonna be fine," he told her. His words raced out of him and were almost incoherent.

Quinn giggled as she watched Finn race into the house. Rachel smirked. "You should have seen him with Andy," she said simply. "Andy, Mommy and Daddy have to go; Auntie Quinn is going to watch you."  
Andy sniffled. "But why?" he whined.

"Because, you are going to get a new little brother or sister," Rachel answered with a smile.

The small boy frowned, "Otay," he muttered.

Rachel turned around and watched Finn run by with the hospital bag out the door. "Rachel? Rachel is everything alright?" he shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Quinn answered, an amused expression on her face.

GLEE!

Quinn and Andy were sitting on the living room floor after being forced inside by the rain.

"I want Mommy and Daddy," Andy muttered.

Quinn sighed. "We can go and see them later when the baby comes."

"Now," the little boy commanded, pouting.

"Trust me; you really don't want to see your parents right now." She tried to reason with the little boy but reasoning with two years olds doesn't often work out too well. Andy's lip quivered and he fell to the floor, screaming, kicking, and having a fit. Before Quinn could do anything the phone rang. She jumped to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Quinn? Hey, girl, what's up?" said the voice of Mercedes. "I was calling Rachel for something. Jeez… what is up with all that noise?"

Quinn sighed. "Rachel is having her baby and that noise is Andy having a temper tantrum."

Mercedes laughed. "Well, you can tell Andy that Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Kurt will be there in a few hours."

"Okay… wait, what?"

"Quinn, we are coming down to meet the baby. They want us to come, of course. I already texted Kurt and he can't wait. I have to go pack. See you soon." With that the line went dead.

"Wait, Mercedes, you are going to drive, right? Not the copter," Quinn said though she knew it was pointless. Rachel would not be happy when she got home from the hospital and saw it in her front yard but with any luck she would be too tired to care.

Quinn was about to go back to the problem at hand (Andy had only gotten louder) when the phone rang again. Quinn groaned.

"Hello," she said unenthusiastically. When no one responded she almost slammed the phone down.

Right before she did a voice spoke up. "Quinn? What got your panties in a twist?"

"Puck! Is this important?" She was not in the mood to deal with Noah Puckerman at the moment.

"Are you like attempting to kill someone or something?" Puck asked, referring to Andy's screams.

"Ha ha, it's just Andy, Finn and Rachel's son. He's having a temper tantrum."

"Where is this said couple?" Puck asked, amused.

"They are busy and I am babysitting," Quinn answered. She couldn't help but be reminded of the time she and Puck had babysat together in high school. That had been quite the disaster.

"Why would they leave their spawn in your care?"

"Rachel is having her baby," Quinn responded.

The line went silent for a moment. "Oh… wow. You didn't mention that Rachel was knocked up. I could have gotten some gift or something."

Quinn smirked though she knew he couldn't see it through the phone. "What do you want, Puck?"

"I wanted to call back, after all Rachel did leave twelve messages. Now though, I want to come over and help you babysit."

"I can handle one kid."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I don't think Rachel and Finn want you coming over. Andy doesn't even know you. You should ask their permission."

Puck laughed. "They love me already. Finn and I were best buds for years. I'm sure they'd love for me to rub off on their son."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You can't invite yourself over."

In the end Puck did manage to talk Quinn into letting him come over. She couldn't say no to him. She never had been able to, not even in high school. If she had had the ability perhaps sophomore year wouldn't have been such a mess. She really wasn't sure what Puck and her were going to do or why he wanted to come over. It would be very awkward. What was he thinking?

The loud banging on the door did not reassure Quinn. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Still she opened it to see him standing there. He was wearing a cut-off shirt and jeans which really complimented his toned body. Quinn had to shake her head to get those thoughts out of it.

"Well, Quinn, aren't you going to say hello?" he asked. He had his eyebrow raised but wore an amused expression.

"Oh, hi Puck," she responded, smirking. He walked inside. Andy lay on the floor asleep. The poor little guy had screamed so much he had tired himself out. Quinn had covered him in a blanket and now he was soundly sleeping, looking adorable.

"So, that's Finn Jr.," Puck stated as he took a step forward to take a closer look at the child.

Quinn nodded. "His name is Andrew Noah Hudson but he does look sort of like a genetic copy of Finn."

Puck stopped and looked at her. "Andrew _Noah_? They named their baby after me? Why would they do that?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. For all you know Rachel could have had a relative named Noah. Maybe they just liked the name."

But Puck was ignoring her, grinning from ear to ear. "See, I told you they loved me." Quinn merely rolled her eyes.

GLEE!

It was nearly six o'clock now and Quinn had admittedly had a long day. It was a good day but very, _very _long_. _Puck hadn't left right away like she had expected, he stayed and despite the fact that he swore around Andy occasionally (which Rachel would have hated) he did alright.

He told her alot about where he'd been. Places that included New York, Mexico, Nebraska, and seemingly everywhere in-between. Plus, much to her surprise he never once inquired about her life. Perhaps he was waiting for her to tell him. She wouldn't, of course, but he didn't know that.

When a helicopter landed in the yard and Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana emerged from it, it was her turn to giggle at his astonished face. It was his turn to deal with all the reunions and shocked people; having to explain things you'd rather not explain. Quinn was smirking at him the whole time.

Now the group was sitting around the coffee table drinking tea, waiting for news. Andy Hudson was asleep in Mercedes' lap, clutching the small Teddy bear she had brought for him. Conversation had come to a near halt and so Mercedes and Kurt had resorted to talking of their fashion lines; a conversation Quinn had little to add to.

Finally the phone rang. Everyone glanced at it, anticipation fresh on their faces. Quinn jumped up and scurried over.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Quinn," said a very exhausted sounding voice on the other line.

"Finn! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's all great. Rachel's doing well and so is the baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Quinn asked the obviously overwhelmed Finn Hudson.

"Oh yeah, a girl named Juliana Carole Hudson."

Quinn grinned. "It's a girl," she told the rest of the room as everyone perked up.

"Congrats to you and Rachel, Finn."

"Thanks, how's Andy?"

"He's been a very good boy. He really likes to hang out with everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and… Puck," Quinn said.

"Oh… why's Puck there"

"Kind of a long story," Quinn answered.

"You can tell me later," Finn replied.

Quinn was about to say goodbye when Mercedes grabbed the phone out of her hands. "Congrats lover boy, I doubt Rachel wants you talking all day. Go back to whatever you should be doing. We'll be over in ten minutes," she told him. Before Finn had a chance for a response Mercedes hung up the phone.

After she had set the phone back into the receiver she turned around. "Come on everyone, if we squeeze we can all fit in the minivan." While everyone got up and walked excitedly towards the car, Kurt carrying Andy, Puck sat there awkwardly. Mercedes turned around and looked at him. "You too, Puckerman, I said everyone."

Puck smiled despite himself and didn't argue. They all raced to the car.

GLEE!

Quinn walked down the hall of the hospital. She had been very surprised to learn that Rachel and Finn had asked to see her alone first, after only their parents. Her mind was buzzing with memories as she passed the nursery, which was filled with new babies cocooned in pink and blue blankets. Quinn was brutally aware that in that very place she had last seen her own daughter sleeping in her little cradle.

Tears prickled at her eyes but she took a deep breath to hold them back. It's better not to dwell on the past, she reminded herself. She stopped at room 392 as she was told and pushed the door open.

Rachel was propped up in bed, smiling at her. She looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes and her hair caked back but she still looked happy. In her arms was a little pink bundle. Finn sat beside her, looking equally tired. When he noticed Quinn he jumped up to embrace her.

"Hey," Finn greeted, giving her a goofy grin.

"Hi, congratulations," she responded, returning the grin. "How are you all feeling?"

"Great," Rachel answered though her voice sounded a little hoarse, proving that her statement was not entirely true.

Quinn looked at the little sleeping child in Rachel's arms. The small girl had a few wisps of brown hair on her head, long fingers, and an adorable button nose. Without even asking Rachel placed her daughter in Quinn's arms.

Quinn rocked the baby. "She is beautiful."

Rachel beamed. "We want you to be Juliana's godmother because we understand you will be in town and near enough to us that if we need or desire you to visit our household you will be here, you and Andy have a wonderful relationship, proving you are a loving companion for children, and," she stopped her rant and took a breath now, "we really love you, Quinn, you mean a lot to our family."

Finn was giving Rachel a look. He clearly wanted to say something along the lines of "Couldn't we just ask her to be the godmother?" but didn't, for the good of his wife. Rachel was still beaming up at Quinn, oblivious to this.

Quinn kept smiling, a tear tracing its way down her cheek. She nodded. "Sure, Rachel, I'd be honored."

Juliana cooed in Quinn's arms and started to fuss so the blonde handed the baby back to its mother.

Soon everyone was in the room, awing and cooing at the baby. Kurt was pronounced to be the godfather and he swore she would be the best dressed girl in Lima (despite her mother's horrible fashion sense). Andy held his little sister though he would have rather been playing with all the grown-ups or watching television on the hospital TV. Rachel hardly allowed television at all at home.

Even Puck seemed excited to meet the baby. If he wasn't excited, Rachel seemed excited to see him. She made him swear to attend dinner the following Friday, an offer to which he agreed to with a sly mischievous smile.

When everyone finally went home and collapsed into wherever it was they were supposed to sleep Quinn couldn't help but wonder if that look on Puck's face was meant for her. Was it possible that he wanted to get back together with her after all these years? Did he still love her?

**Haha wow. I like writing in little hints of finchel because they are so cute! If you are reading this story please review if you can even if you don't like it with constructive criticism. It will be easier to become a better author if I know what I'm doing wrong. Sorry this took a little while, I didn't have much time this weekend. Hope you had a good holiday. thanks for reading**


	5. Shopping

**Okay, this chapter is random and filler… ish but I still want to add it in. Puck never actually appears but he does get mentioned and I promise next chapter will have lots of Quick fluff. Thanks to the wonderful reviewers.**

Quinn peered out the window of Kurt and Mercedes' limo at Middleton Mall which was Lima's biggest shopping center. It was admittedly not that impressive but it was the biggest mall for miles. Mercedes and Kurt had been dying to go shopping for baby Juliana and had invited Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Santana to come along. They were all excited about spending the day at the mall just like they had done countless times in high school.

The two fashion designers had decided to spend a week or two in Lima so naturally they had called their 'car' aka limo down to Ohio to take them places.

As the limo drove by heads turned. It wasn't everyday that someone took a limo to the mall in Lima, Ohio. When the doors opened their music blasted louder and many people turned to gawk. Mercedes and Kurt loved a grand entrance.

Kurt threw a tip to the driver. "Be back here by four, Kevin," he told him and the man nodded obediently in response.

The group strutted in while Tina tried to tag back and hide from all the impressed on-lookers. She never was one to enjoy being noticed.

The six of them entered the mall and Kurt, naturally, started leading the way. He was heading towards Baby Gap which was located on the second floor. They had decided to get baby shopping done first so they would have time to shop for themselves later. Kurt had instinctively headed for the escalators when Brittany made a whimpering sound.

Santana shot Brittany a look. Brittany's lip continued to quiver. "Brittany, are you alright?" Quinn asked the blonde and Santana immediately groaned.

"Here we go again," she muttered.

"Yes… but I wanna take the elevator," Brittany whined in response. Her pouty face reminded Quinn of Andy's.

Santana sighed again. "Brit, I hate elevators."

"But I love pressing the buttons!"

Mercedes could plainly see that the group would not be making it to Baby Gap, in a timely manner at least, if they did not take the elevator. She grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him toward it. Kurt huffed in slight annoyance but did not argue. Behind them Brittany squealed in delight and Santana rolled her eyes in irritation.

Quinn and Tina eyed each other behind the other four. "I get the feeling this happens a lot," Quinn told her, quietly enough so that only Tina heard. She giggled and nodded, shaking her head at how dramatic her friends made simple things like taking the escalator.

The six of them all entered the elevator. Santana was glaring daggers but Brittany was shaking with pure excitement. It didn't take a lot to make her happy. Brittany reached out, obviously intending to press every button, but Kurt grabbed her arm and calmly shook his head. "No, Brit, just the two," he told her.

Santana scoffed. Brittany frowned and pouted but when she realized Kurt would not change his mind she pressed the button. The doors shut and the elevator slowly began to ascend. Just seconds afterward they heard a suspicious sound.

Quinn looked up in confusion just as the power went out in the small area. Kurt swore under his breath. Mercedes was not so contained and shouted profanities. Brittany shook like she did when she was about to cry while Santana groaned even louder than before. Despite the fact that it was pitch blackness you could practically see the terrifying look she was wearing.

All was quiet for a few moments before Tina burst out laughing. It took a few seconds but Quinn joined in, laughing for no good reason at their predicament. One by one they all joined, even Santana. Sure, they got even weirder looks when they were finally freed from the elevator twenty minutes later but they were gleeks, after all. They were beyond caring about what others thought of them.

GLEE!

"Do you think this looks cute?" Kurt asked Mercedes, holding up a small purple jumper with pink fringes.

"Adorable, Juliana would love it," Mercedes swooned in response.

"So would Lily," Tina added, pulling a slightly larger size off the shelf for her own daughter.

"Guys… we have like twenty outfits for the babies," Quinn pointed out to her friends. There was no way they needed all that clothing.

Kurt shrugged. "It is better to have too much clothing than too little."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "We love Rachel to death but the poor baby will be so embarrassed if we allow her to be dressed by her mother."

Quinn pursed her lips. "Yeah but are you sure this isn't a little over board?"

Santana scoffed. "Trust us, Quinn; we are doing that baby a favor."

Brittany walked over to them wearing seemingly every single thing in the baby hair accessories section in her hair somehow. "Do I look pretty?" she asked. She was beaming.

Santana's expression turned to disgust but she held in whatever rude comment she had for the sake of her best friend. "Sure… Brit, let me help you get that out of your hair."

"Why?" Brittany responded, looking a little hurt.

"Because, for one we don't own that stuff, and truthfully, you look like a poodle," Santana responded bluntly.

"Oh," was all Brittany said. She allowed herself to be dragged away with a confused expression on her face.

Tina turned to the other three. "Maybe it is time we went to the other parts of the mall and shopped for ourselves." She glanced at Santana who was now ripping little bows out of Brittany's hair and glaring at the sales person when she tried to confront her.

Mercedes nodded. "We do need to find Kurt an awesome outfit for his date."

Kurt scoffed. "I doubt I will be able to find anything in _this _mall that is quite up to my standards."

But Quinn ignored this. "What? Kurt, you have a date and you didn't tell me?" she asked. Her eyebrow rose but she was grinning from ear to ear.

Kurt smirked. "Well, yes, but it's no big deal."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "No big deal? Kurt, you and Julius have been flirting for months."

Tina was smiling and gave Kurt a quick hug.

Quinn hugged him too. "Oh my God, Kurt, this is great." As far as Quinn knew Kurt hardly had a date since him and Sam broke up, senior year.

Brittany and Santana approached them. Brittany still had about three bows tangled in her mess of hair but the sales person had finally put her foot down and forced the two to just buy them. Santana was fuming. "Let's just go buy this crap, we can gossip later."

Everyone agreed, mostly because an angry Santana spelled death. Quinn tried to hold in her laughter, as did Tina. Mercedes and Kurt were behind them, continuing their discussion about Kurt's date as if this kind of thing happened all the time. It probably did.

They spent the rest of the afternoon going through shop after shop. Mercedes and Kurt were picky when it came to shopping but not with price tags. Anything that they announced cute was purchased for at least one person in the group and soon they were walking around the mall with enough clothes to make a new wardrobe.

Despite the fact that Quinn was having a great time, she had something tugging at her mind all day. Naturally, Mercedes noticed. "Hey, Quinn, everything alright?" she asked her friend.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you just seem kind of preoccupied." Mercedes shrugged it off, as if it was no big deal, but Quinn did have something to say.

"Well… actually," she began. The whole group had stopped talking and was now listening to her intently. "I need some advice."

"Shoot," Mercedes answered. Around her four more heads nodded, waiting for her story.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Puck asked me out." Everyone gasped and/or squealed. "Well, I mean, not actually a date thing but it seems like it is."

"Well, what did you say?" Kurt asked, becoming impatient when Quinn stopped talking for a moment.

"I agreed," Quinn answered. "But now I think it is kind of a mistake."

"Why?" they practically all asked in unison.

"Well, because it didn't turn out so well last time and they say that it is never a good idea to get back together. Do you think I should not go or call it off?"

"No way!"Mercedes exclaimed. "You should totally go for it."

"I don't know. Puck doesn't have the best record. He is known for cheating," Kurt added. He glanced at Santana while he said it.

Santana merely shrugged, not denying anything. "I haven't slept with him in years." That was all she had for an explanation.

Quinn's mouth dropped open and she was about to decide not to go when Tina spoke up. "He still loves you, Quinn."

The blonde glanced at Tina. "How do you know?"

Tina sighed. "We never told you guys but… we were in touch with him a little, me and Artie." Everyone looked surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us, Tee?" Mercedes asked.

Tina shrugged. "He told us not to." The Korean girl was very good at keeping secrets.

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked. "I can't believe you managed to not tell us!"

Tina giggled. "He just showed up at our house one night and occasionally called," she explained. "That's all, really. I think he used us to stay updated on everyone's lives. We invited him to our wedding but he didn't come and when he found out Quinn got married he sort of stopped calling a lot." She paused here, glancing at said blonde to see if she was still okay. Two months ago Quinn would have burst into tears at just the mentioning of her old marriage but now she didn't even flinch. Tina continued. "He called a few weeks ago and I told him that you were back." She was only addressing Quinn now. "Then, suddenly he turns up in Lima. He'd never admit it, Quinn, but he never got over you. You're the reason he came back."

Tina finished and took a deep breath. She looked at everyone. They all looked pretty astonished. Mercedes was first to recover. "Oh yeah, Quinn, you should totally go for it!"

Kurt nodded. "It's worth a shot. You never know."

Even Santana seemed to agree. "You seem to have Puckerman wrapped around your finger. Use that to your advantage." She winked at Quinn afterward.

Brittany said nothing because she was utterly confused.

Quinn smiled at her friends and hugged Tina. Soon they were all in a huge group hug in the middle of the mall, completely ignoring the weird looks. "Okay, guys, you're right. It's worth a shot," Quinn said with a grin.

"Okay, Quinn, we need to find you an amazing outfit for _your_ date," Kurt pronounced as he set off on a mission. Quinn didn't even argue that she already had bought lots of clothes and could find something cute for a date. Nor did she mention that all of their arms would soon fall off from carrying so many heavy bags. She just nodded, smiled, and chased after him and the rest of the group.

**Wow that chapter got finished a lot earlier than I thought it would. What did you think? I am going to be gone next week and this may be the last update till after I get back but I'll try to do another one before then. If not you can expect another chapter shortly after I get home. Please review, because reviews really help me. Oh… and the name of Kurt's date isn't totally random. Bonus points if you know where I got his name from (though you probably won't) haha thanks for reading**


	6. Date

**Okay this chapter is going to be difficult to write, mostly because I have a feeling it is going to turn out overly cliché or downright ridiculous but let's see where this goes. Thanks to everyone who reviews. They make me smile **

Quinn had agreed to meet Puck at the small town diner at six o'clock. It was now six-fifteen and there was no sign of him. Quinn pursed her lips, considering what to do. She could leave or eat by herself because she was starving. However, she knew he would probably turn up. If her memories from high school served correct it was not uncommon for Puck to be late for a date or for anything, really. So she continued waiting there and sure enough, just twenty minutes after he was expected to arrive Puck pulled up.

He got out of his car and approached her, a sly smile on this face. There was something else there too. For a second Quinn thought that they were nerves but she shook that thought away. The only time she had seen Puck nervous or scared or anything like that was at Beth's birth.

"Hey, Quinn," he said casually, not even attempting to apologize for being late.

"You're slightly pushing fashionably late, Puckerman," Quinn responded. She was smiling but couldn't completely hide her irritation.

"I was busy," he answered with a shrug. There was still no sign of guilt in his features. He was the same old Puck.

Quinn rolled her eyes. He usually had better excuses. They walked inside and the waitress led them to a table in the back. The diner was not the nicest place to eat. Everyone was wearing casual clothing and Quinn knew she was overdressed in her dark jeans, heels, and adorable light blue blouse but she didn't have the heart to tell Mercedes and Kurt that. They had spent hours dressing her and making sure her hair and make-up were just right.

"So, Quinn, really, what brought you back to Lima after all these years?" Puck asked just moments after they had sat down.

Quinn flinched a little but regained her composure rather quickly. "I suppose I could ask you the same," she answered, nonchalantly. She did not intend on telling Puck about what happened before she returned to Lima.

Puck smirked. "Like I told you, I was everywhere trying to find a job and I got a permanent one here."

Quinn shouldn't have pushed him, she knew, but she wanted to get him to admit Tina's suspicions. "That job also happens to be at Steve's Auto Repair. Not to be impolite, Puck, but I'm sure you could find a better paying job somewhere else. You always told me how you loathed the idea of being a Lima Loser."

"Well, I kind of felt like I needed to come home. This job doesn't pay that bad, I could live off it and afford rent. I figured what the heck? Plus, Lima isn't the worst place you could end up, trust me." Puck shrugged and looked away. Quinn could tell she would not be able to get much else out of him so she nodded. She knew the truth of his last statement.

"He cheated on me," she muttered before she could stop herself. Instantly she wished she hadn't said it. She didn't want to tell Puck anything about Chris.

Puck looked up at her; there was anger in his eyes. "What? What a Douche! I'd beat him up for you if you wanted," he told her and she had no doubt he was truthful. But she could also read his face which seemed to be screaming 'See, you would have been better off with me!' She shook her head, resolving not to dwell on the past.

"I don't know why I came here but I'm happy I did," she said after a moment. "You're right, Lima isn't so bad. It feels like… home. And everyone has been so great."

Puck smirked. "Lima isn't as bad as it seemed in high school now."

"I guess not," Quinn agreed.

The waitress came and took their orders and they spent most of the evening chatting about insignificant things. The conversation drifted between the other former glee club members, baby Juliana, and Quinn's new plans for an apartment of her own. They had to carefully maneuver their way around several uncomfortable topics so the conversation was difficult. When the waitress finally brought their food (another thing about cheap diners; bad service) they were both thankful for an excuse to stop talking.

Before, when they had been babysitting they had at least had Andy around to distract them when things got weird. Now, all they had were their meals. Despite the strangeness of it all Quinn was kind of enjoying herself. Talking to Puck wasn't bad. He had even matured a bit and managed to make very few inappropriate comments.

When they were half done with their meal Puck finally decided to bring up her situation again. He raised an eyebrow at Quinn and she wasn't sure if he was attempting to or not but he looked sexy. Well, that wasn't hard for Puck; he always looked sexy. "You okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Quinn responded, unsure of what he meant.

"I mean, do I have to go kill that douche or are you okay?"

This time Quinn knew exactly what Puck meant and what 'douche' he was talking about. She was slightly taken aback. Puck did love revenge and punching people's guts out though. "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't at first but I am now," she answered after a moment of thought. It was the truth. Sure, she still wanted to kill that… that… douche she had once called a husband but she was no longer an emotional wreck.

"You sure, because I would be more than happy to go over and knock his guts out." Puck was smirking mischievously.

Quinn giggled. "That'd be nice but I don't want you to get arrested… again."

He sneered. "I've only gotten arrested a few times."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "As far as I know you've only been arrested once."

"Now, that was a total accident. That guy insulted Finn. How was I supposed to not punch him?"

She rolled her eyes at his response. "You gave that guy a concussion, not to mention he was at least forty-five years older than you two and he was drunk."

Puck smirked. People had had a field day with that senior year. 'Puck got arrested because he punched an old man.' He had been teased about it for months. "Quinn, you and I both know he started it."

She rolled her eyes again. "You've been arrested since then?"

Puck shrugged. The way his eyes sparkled made Quinn think that he was actually proud of this. "Nothing too major, I never got more than a fine and community service."

"What did you...?" Quinn began to question but Puck cut her off.

"Well, the dumbest thing I ever did was to try and rob a convenience store with my buddy. He's lucky I'm a good liar or we'd probably be locked up right now."

She shook her head, slightly amused. "Why did you try to do that?"

"Why not?" he answered with a nonchalant shrug.

Quinn began laughing at him. "I swear Puck, you are almost as dumb as Finn sometimes, in your own way."

"Ah… come on, Quinn, take that back. Finn couldn't tell his rights from his lefts till like senior year. I, on the other hand, managed to graduate without attending a single math class."

Quinn gasped between giggles. "You're just lucky, Puck, that's all."

"Maybe I am," he agreed with a shrug. "Come on; let's get out of this place." He threw some money on the table and grabbed Quinn's arm, dragging her along.

The two emerged from the restaurant to see the sun hanging low in the sky. Puck looked up and smirked. "Where should we go?"

I'm not sure."

"Star Lake?"

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Star Lake was about a mile away from the diner they ate dinner at. It wasn't really a lake but a large pond and looked nothing like a star. Still, it was the biggest body of water in the town of Lima. It had a small beach and a cute little park that had been recently refurbished. Many glee club parties had been held by Star Lake. Stars were Rachel's thing, after all.

The two walked side by side in a peaceful silence. Occasionally, their arms would brush against each other's. They stopped by a bench and sat down. Puck was surprised when Quinn laced her fingers through his. After a few minutes of silence he finally asked a question she hadn't quite been expecting.

"Do you ever think about… her?"

She looked up at him, knowing exactly what he meant but having to make sure. "Beth?"

He nodded in response and looked away, hiding the emotion on his face. He hated to feel at all vulnerable.

"Yes… occasionally." She answered. Truthfully, she thought about her daughter more than she would like to admit, especially since Rachel and Finn brought home their own baby.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Puck's voice shook a little as he asked.

Tears tugged at her eyes. "Yes, she needed a stable family. We couldn't have given her that."

Puck nodded in agreement, staring at the water. "I wish I knew her. I wonder if she hates me. I mean, I hope she doesn't think I abandoned her."

Quinn looked at him, her tearful eyes bearing into his brown ones. "No, Puck. You're not a dead beat. I'm sure, Beth, wherever she is, understands. And if she doesn't, she will someday." A single tear began to fall down her cheek. "Sometimes, I wish I had the comfort of seeing her, of knowing her, of letting her know that I love her but… I can't and that's just the way it is."

"Sometimes, when you truly love something, you let it go," Puck added as if as an afterthought. When he noticed her surprised expression he shrugged. "Girls like deep guys." She laughed at that. They both were aware that their faces were mere inches from each other. Puck would have kissed her had Quinn not gotten up.

"It's getting late, we should go back," she announced.

Puck sighed and the two slowly meandered back to their cars in the fading sunlight.

**OMG I am sooo sorry for my long absence. And now I give you that cliché little fluffy chapter that was probably kind of stupid. I decided they could be a little OCC because if you think about it no one would have exactly the same personality they had in high school. They mature and change sort of. I have no good excuse about absence but sorry. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

**There will be two or three more chapters of this story now and of course a fluffy ending. I really want to finish this because usually I start a story and get bored of it after two or three chapters so chapters might become a little shorter. Not to worry though, because I know exactly what happens. Also I had to do a little research on divorce laws. They are very confusing and I'm not sure what they would be if they were married in Ohio and moved to France. I decided to go with the rules in Ohio only. Sorry**

Quinn smiled brightly at her new apartment. Sure, it wasn't much but it was all hers. She felt like she had taken the final step towards freedom. Finn and Puck carried in all of her heavy new furniture. Some of it had she had bought; others had been gifts from her friends. She couldn't help but shake her head at the gold studded, music playing vanity Kurt and Mercedes had given her.

Rachel and Quinn sat on the brand new couch watching the two men. Juliana Hudson lay fast asleep in Quinn's arms. Andy, who had recently turned three, followed his dad and his 'Uncle Puck', trying to help.

"We all are going to miss having you around, Quinn," Rachel told her. She wore a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss it too but I only live like five minutes away, Rachel. Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily."

Rachel laughed. "You should still come over for dinner, at least once a week."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "I think I'll be over more than that."

The two had already unpacked Quinn's new kitchen supplies and half of her wardrobe. They watched as Puck and Finn dropped the final piece of furniture, a red love seat, into the room before falling into it.

"Great job, guys!" Rachel exclaimed. She handed them each a glass of water and gave Andy his in a Sippy Cup.

Andy walked over to Quinn and jumped onto the couch beside her. He would have sat in her lap had that spot not been occupied by his sister. "Auntie Quinn…."he said in a sad little voice.

"Yes, Andy," she responded, giving him a caring look.

"Are you not gonna come over no more?" Clearly, this thought had been haunting him for days.

Quinn shook her head, smiling. "Of course, not, Andy I would miss you too much. I'm coming over for dinner tomorrow."

The little boy let out a relieved sigh. "Okay," he said before hugging her as tight as a three year old could, nearly smashing his baby sister.

Quinn smiled at the boy before Finn lifted him off of her. Rachel took Juliana. "We'll see you tomorrow, Quinn. We can't be late to Andy's singing lessons."

"Okay, bye, guys," Quinn said with a wave. In the last few months the Hudsons had become her family. She would miss living with them.

Quinn glanced at Puck. "Want to stay for dinner?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I should get going, my shift starts in twenty minutes."

"Oh, well, bye, Puck."

Puck turned to leave before stopping and looking at her. "Wait, Quinn, want to go out to eat with me Saturday night? We could go somewhere nice with good food, not crap."

Quinn grinned. "I'd like that."

"Okay, see you then, babe." With that he walked out the door.

Quinn blinked. He hadn't called her babe since high school. She was beaming as she ran to unpack the rest of her things.

GLEE!  
"Oh, my, God, that dress makes you look hot, Puck will be all over you!" Mercedes exclaimed to her friend. Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes were video chatting and the two were helping Quinn look perfect for her date.

Quinn laughed. "You think so?"

Kurt smirked at her. "Quinn that dress looks so good every straight guy in this universe will turn his head when you walk by."

Quinn shrugged. Her dress was a simple blue one with thin straps. It flowed down to just below her ankles in an almost magical pattern. On her feet she wore flats and her hair had been curled slightly to frame her face. Her make-up was simple and she looked beautiful.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't try and be modest, Quinn. Admit it, you look hot." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Quinn sighed, giggling loudly. "How are your lines selling?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Mercedes smirked. "Wonderfully, actually, our new fall line is a hit."

"That's great! How are Brit and Santana?"

Kurt sighed. "They are…Brittany and Santana," he shook his head. "They seem happy. Brittany keeps on asking about Rachel and the baby. How are they, by the way?"

"They seem to be doing fine. Juliana is like twice as big as she was two months ago and Andy is more hyper than ever."

"I bet you are happy to have your own place," Mercedes said with a giggle.

Quinn nodded. "I miss them but having my own apartment is really nice." The three laughed together. Quinn's eyes lit up, realizing she forgot to tell them the news. "I talked to Mike today."

"Mike?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, Mike Chang, he's a lawyer now."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I almost forgot he went to law school," Mercedes responded.

"Yeah, I always wonder why he didn't move to Alaska with Matt," Kurt added.

"Matt lives in Alaska?" Quinn asked. She hadn't heard about that.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Long story short, he met some girl in college who moved to Alaska. He followed her there and now works at a school for under privileged mute children. But let's not get off topic here! Tell us about lawyer Mike."

"Well, I wanted to figure out about divorce and he said as long as Chris is in a different country and we have been apart for a year I can get a legal divorce with one signature," Quinn explained. She was beaming.

Kurt grinned. "Good for you, Quinn, soon you can get that jerk out of your hair and go on with your life."

"Which, quite possibly includes Noah Puckerman," Mercedes added.

Quinn blushed. "Yeah."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this all without telling him?" Mercedes asked after a moment. "I know he's a jerk but do you think you owe him an explanation?"

Quinn shook her head. "I never want to see him again."

Kurt nodded. "He doesn't deserve that privilege. If you want Mercedes and I could jet over to Paris and teach him a lesson though."

Quinn laughed. "No, you guys, I just want to forget he ever existed, like I keep saying."

"Fine," Kurt mumbled. "But if you ever change your mind…."

"You guys will be the first people I call," Quinn finished.

"Good," Mercedes said. "So, when is Puck supposed to arrive at your house?"

"Well, he should be here in five minutes but he's always late." Right at that moment the there was a knocking on the door.

Quinn's face lit up with surprise. Puck was almost always late but he was _never_ early, not even by a mere five minutes.

"That him?" Mercedes asked, smirking.

"Yeah, probably," Quinn answered, unable to hide her surprised expression. "He's never early, though."

Kurt was laughing. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the door!"

Quinn blinked. "Oh yeah, bye guys," she said as she jumped up and approached the door. The person knocked again, this time louder and more impatient. She quickly double checked in the mirror before throwing the door open. Her mouth dropped open in horror when she saw who was there.

The man standing before had dark hair, powerful blue eyes, a nice body, and was smirking triumphantly. "Hello, Quinn," said her ex-husband, Chris Kipp.

**Haha I hate cliffies but I'm going to be evil. I bet everyone can guess what's gonna happen anyway. I will update ASAP. It would really help if people reviewed. They make me happy. When I made this story I set a goal of 30 reviews and it would be nice to make it.**


	8. From Bad to Worse

**Wow thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to try and write an intense chapter. *laughter in background* It will probably be a fail but who knows.**

Quinn stared at Chris, unable to say a word. Finally, after recovering a bit, she tried to slam the door but it was too late. He barged in.

"Go away, Chris," she hissed. Angry tears were forming in her eyes just from seeing him.

He ignored her and shut the door behind him, locking it. "Quinn, you just disappeared. Everyone has been worried sick." He reached out to touch her.

She jumped back and slapped him. "I said go away!" she shouted, not meeting his eyes.

"Quinn, I screwed up big time," he began.

She only glared at him. "Yes, you did."

"But, Baby, don't you think this is overreacting a little bit. You've disappeared for like six months. Haven't you forgiven me yet?" He looked irritated. He was irritated with her? Quinn was furious.

"I told you to go away! I'm perfectly happy without you!"

"Quinn, you are being ridiculous. Come home, don't you miss our house. You can't seriously prefer this piece of crap to our mansion," he reasoned, becoming more and more irritated.

She merely shook her head in disbelief. "You couldn't win me back if you offered all of the money in the world. I was a superficial woman than. I don't know if I ever loved you or just what you gave me. All the happiness I had came from material objects. But, I understand now that the happiness you get from objects is nothing compared to actually being in love. And after what you did, why do you think I would ever go back? My real friends are here. I don't need you so go away!" she spat.

Chris growled. "You were happy before, don't pretend. What about Samantha, Charlotte, or Clarisse? They've been worried. Don't let your pride get in the way. Come home, now." He reached out to grab her but she veered out of the way, continuing to glare.

"Those gossiping brats weren't my friends. I'm sure by now they have made up two-hundred stories about me that are both hurtful and insulting."

Chris sighed in exasperation. "Quinny Bear, just please come home."

Quinn scoffed at his use of her old pet name. "I've been happier here than I ever was living with you, Chris. I can't trust you anymore. You broke my heart. Like, I've been saying over and over- go away!"

He glared at her. "Do you realize how long I have spent looking for you and how many excuses I've had to use to explain your absence. I am not going back all the way to Paris without you. You are being ridiculous and embarrassing us." Quinn knew when he said 'us' he meant only himself.

"If you cared about me you would go away," she said weakly, letting tears fall from her eyes. She began to realize that he would not rest until she was returning to Paris with him.

"Quinn, my reputation would be ruined." His voice was cruel.

"I'd rather die before I went back there."

He lunged for her but she managed to avoid his arms. She decided to run for it. "Quinn, you are coming home with me whether you like it or not!" he shouted.

"I'm done being your stupid trophy wife that you care nothing about," Quinn screamed back. She raced for the door but was too slow. He caught her waist and dragged her into his arms. She kicked and shook, trying to break free but he was too strong.

"See, isn't this better, Baby?" he teased. He looked at her with a lustful expression before leaning in to kiss her.

Quinn turned her head to the side, not letting him see the terror in her eyes. "Get. Off. Of. Me." she stated clearly to him, trying to push him away but it was no use. Just when she was about to give up hope there was a loud pounding on the door. Chris looked surprised and glanced towards it. Quinn knew it could only be one person.

"Puck, help!" she shouted, praying he'd hear.

Chris jumped and quickly covered her mouth with his hand but the damage had been done.

"Quinn? Quinn! Quinn, answer, me!" shouted a voice that was obviously Puck's. "Quinn, are you okay? It's okay, babe, I'm coming!" he shouted again in a panic.

Chris's expression looked a little worried and he was clearly unsure of what to do. The door was double locked, with a latch as well. That would give him plenty of time to find another way out. He looked frantically around the small apartment for any form of escape. Then he heard a sound that terrified him, the first lock clicked, indicating it had unlocked.

Chris cursed under his breath. He had obviously been unaware that Puck was a master at picking locks. Just seconds later the second lock opened as well. Puck pushed the door open a crack, only being stopped by a final latch. He peered in. "Quinn, Quinn, are you…" then he saw them and growled. Chris held his breath for a few seconds before there was a loud crash and the door swung open, revealing the one and only Noah Puckerman.

Puck wasted no time. He raced over. "Get your hands off of her, you perverted douche bag," he shouted as he ripped Quinn out of Chris's arms and jumped protectively in front of her.

"Who- who are you?" asked Chris Kipp, trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

"That's none of your business," Puck growled in response before slamming his fist into Chris's face. The man fell to the ground, stunned.

Puck turned to Quinn. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes. She nodded but tears were tracing their way down her cheeks. While this exchange was going on Chris had managed to pull himself up.

"Excuse, me, that is _my_ wife. I just want to take her home," he said nonchalantly, reaching for Quinn's arm. Puck stopped him long before he would have managed to reach her and pushed him with force into the wall, causing the 'perverted douche bag' to once again slide down onto the ground.

Puck stared at him, like a lion stalking his prey. Anger was fierce on his face.

"I think I know you," Chris said weakly with a sly expression. "You must be Noah Puckerman," he added with a dry laugh. "So, I see how it is, Quinn. You are so desperate you run back to your old high school boyfriend who is so hopeless he, for some reason, hasn't gotten over you."

Puck lifted him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. Chris tried to fight back but he was seriously a weakling compared to Noah Puckerman. Puck looked him right in the eyes. "Don't you ever insult her again!" His fist met Chris's face, this time harder than before. But he didn't stop there. "And this is for what you did to her!" he shouted and slammed his fist into Chris's jawbone. His victim was bleeding in several places now but Puck still wasn't done. He punched him repeatedly, taking out his anger. Finally, Quinn had to tap him on the shoulder.

"Puck, maybe you should stop. I don't think it would be best to kill him," she said, despite the fact that she rather wished she could at the moment.

Puck stared at her for a second before he released his grip on the man who fell and slumped to the floor. "Quinn…" was all he managed to say. They stared at each other for a moment before Quinn let out a sob and flung herself into Puck's arms.

They stood there for who knows how long, Quinn sobbing into Puck's shirt and him whispering comforting words into her ear. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice Chris lift his cell phone to his ear and dial a number.

Finally, after a long time the two broke apart. "What do you think we should do with that loser?" Puck asked her. It appeared to both of them that Chris was still out cold.

"Maybe we should…" Before she could finish Quinn was interrupted by the sound of sirens.

"What the…" began Puck before the door of the apartment flew open. What happened next was a blur to Quinn. She remembered police men rushing in and putting handcuffs on Puck, dragging him away. Though he tried to break free he couldn't and he knew that fighting a policeman was a very stupid idea from experience.

Paramedics rushed in as well, setting Chris on a stretcher and disappearing. Someone grabbed Quinn's arm, pulling her along in the rush of confusion and madness.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked over and over in desperation but no one answered or even looked at her.

Finally an officer with a mustache approached her. "Calm down, ma'am, you're safe now."

"I was perfectly safe before," Quinn told him, her voice quivering. "What's going on?"

"Your husband has been rushed to the hospital. He has minor head injuries but he should be alright," the man began. "Your attacker is being taken into custody at this very moment."

"Wait, my attacker?" Quinn repeated in disbelief.

The officer nodded. "You're lucky that your husband had his cell phone on him. He has told us everything that happened."

"And what did he say happened?"

The officer frowned and shook his head. "You're obviously in denial; I'm not going to make you relive it."

Quinn shook her head, holding her tears in. "No, tell me," she demanded.

The officer sighed. "I can't say, little lady," he answered before walking away.

Just then a woman walked up to her. "Hello, I am Mindy Cones from the channel twelve news. Are you Quinn Kipp?"

"Fabray," Quinn corrected despite the fact that Kipp was, in fact, her legal last name.

The news anchor ignored her. "Can I have an interview?" she asked. Quinn's mouth dropped open and Mindy Cones apparently took that as a yes. A camera was focused on them. "Hello folks, its Mindy Cones here at the scene of the crime. A mysterious man broke into the apartment of a young couple, beat up the man, and attacked his wife. The suspect has already been arrested and he is now being taken into custody. The victim has been transported to McKinley Hospital. We are unsure of his condition but he is expected to survive. Now, I have an exclusive interview with a victim of the unfortunate attack." The anchor would probably have continued had Quinn not interrupted her.

"That whole story is completely made up!" she shouted at the camera. "You should stop telling people stories before you have your facts straight," Quinn told Mindy Cones before storming away.

"She is still clearly in denial," the fading voice of the news anchor said as Quinn ran away from 'the crime scene'. It was obvious that few events like this ever happened in Lima. It seemed they had the entire police force on the scene. Despite this, she snuck easily past them and was soon hidden in the large crowd of citizens that had gathered to see what was going on. Once she freed herself from the crowd she ran to the only place she knew to go. Her brand new flats had been lost and discarded on the street somewhere in her path.

Finally, she arrived at the Hudson house. She was sweating, out of breath, and her new dress was ruined but she didn't notice or care.

When the door swung open Finn Hudson stood there. He looked rather surprised and worried when he saw her pathetic condition. "Quinn? What happened?"

GLEE!

It was nearly one in the morning and Kurt had only just managed to fall asleep. He had been waiting up for Quinn to call with updates from her date night with Puck but he supposed that they may still be out, going past when Quinn had said she'd be home.

When his cell phone started ringing he was beyond irritated. He was sure that Quinn knew not to call later than midnight because he needed his beauty sleep. He had half a mind not to answer. "This better be important," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his cell phone off his nightstand. He flipped it open without bothering to check who it was. "Hello," he muttered, groggily.

To his surprise he heard Rachel's voice on the other end, sounding panicked. "Kurt, we need you here as soon as possible, take the copter." Kurt's eyes grew wide. He knew it must be some huge emergency and he couldn't waste time.

"Okay, be there soon."

**Oh no! Is this a cliffy? I made this chapter longer. What did you think? Only two more chapters left (or one) but I think I'm going to add an epilogue. I'm so happy that I got over thirty reviews. I mean, I know that isn't a lot to most people but it's a lot to me. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Next chapter will be out soon. Also as a random note the reason Chris's last name is Kipp is because my sister was watching Napoleon Dynamite at the time I asked her what I should name him. Napoleon's brother's name is Kip so yeah, that's where he got the name. Please review if you have time.**


	9. Finally Home

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I have nothing to say so enjoy this chapter. Also, just to warn you there is one swear word in this chapter. I hate swearing but I felt it was necessary. **

Four exhausted adults sat on the Hudson family couch, trying to figure out what to do. It was nine o'clock in the morning and not one of them had slept a wink last night, all too worried about what would happen. Kurt had arrived at four without his usual sidekick, Mercedes. Quinn was already too distressed to really notice or care.

Rachel walked in carrying four coffees, and each adult was very grateful.

The night prior Quinn had fallen into the house and told her entire story to the Hudsons. While Rachel had rushed off to call Kurt for help, Finn had driven Quinn to the police station to straighten things out. However, no matter how hard they tried, the police officers blew them off and all their efforts amounted to nothing.

"So…" Finn began, becoming uncomfortable with the silence. "What are we going to do now?" No one answered him. It had been decided that they would wait till the morning to act again but now that morning was here no one really had a plan.

"Go to park?" Andy Hudson asked. When he had woken up to find both his Uncle Kurt and his Auntie Quinn there he had been beside himself with excitement. Now though, sensing the tenseness of the room, he was becoming less and less happy.

"Nah, buddy, we can't right now," Finn answered his son, giving him a forced smile.

Andy frowned. "Otay," he said before plopping down on the couch beside the adults, not arguing for once. "Why everybody sad?" he asked after a moment, looking genuinely concerned.

Rachel sighed and pulled her little son into her arms, hugging him close and tight. "Because, dear, some of this town's protective force have wrongly accused your Uncle Puck of a crime he did not commit and will not listen to the truth." Andy stared at her and nodded though it was obvious he didn't understand. He looked to his dad.

"Uncle Puck and Auntie Quinn are in trouble," Finn told him.

"Oh," he mumbled. He carefully maneuvered himself free of his mother's grip and walked over to hug Quinn. She sniffled and hugged back tightly.

"Quinn, I have an idea," Kurt stated, finally speaking after not doing so for a very long time.

She glanced at him. "What is it?"

"We have to visit your disappointing excuse for an ex. If they won't accept the truth as the truth maybe we can force it out of him."

Quinn's expression contorted. "O-okay but I… I'm not sure if I can face him…" she said with her head hanging low, ashamed of feeling so weak.

Kurt shook his head. "You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?"

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll be right there with you, Quinn. We're not leaving you to the mercy of that jerk again. This time, maybe I can get a punch at him too."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh no, you won't. All we need is for you to get locked up too."

"But…" Finn quieted as Rachel glared at him. "Fine, I know you're right." Rachel smiled victoriously. "But, Rach, I don't think it's best if you come along. You can stay back with the kids and…" Finn trailed off when he saw his wife's irritated expression.

"Finn Nathaniel Hudson, I am not staying behind and waiting for news of what happened. After all, it's not dangerous at all! We can call a sitter for the kids."

But Andy Hudson spoke up before his mom could make any plans. "No, me come too!" he shouted.

"Andy, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," she reasoned. However, she broke after taking one look into his pleading eyes. "Well, I suppose the kids will have to come along, it would take far too long to call and find a sitter this early on a Saturday morning."

"It's taking far too long to get out of the house!" Kurt exclaimed causing Rachel to put her hands on her hips and scowl at him. "Now, come on, we can't waste any more time than we already have."

GLEE!

Once they had arrived at the hospital the group was asked to wait in the waiting room for a moment. They all seemed a bit nervous; all but Kurt, who was surprisingly composed. He was sitting in a chair reading a book to Andy.

Quinn was clutching Finn's arm, her eyes nervously darting around. She was trying to hide her discomfort but was failing miserably.

"Quinn?" Finn mumbled. He had been watching her jittery movements and nervous expression for nearly twenty minutes now and was pretty concerned.

"Yes, Finn," she answered quietly, too preoccupied to look at him.

"If this guy is like so weird and creepy, why'd you marry him?"

Rachel gasped and looked at him with a disapproving expression. "Finn, shut up, you're not helping," she hissed.

But Quinn answered Finn's question anyway. "He was so different back in college. He was sweet and treated me like royalty, giving me whatever I wanted," she explained. "But I was stupid because he never actually loved me…" Her voice shook and she looked down, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Quinn, you should not blame yourself at all," Rachel told her, putting a comforting arm on her back. She was glaring at her husband; Finn may be sweet but he sometimes forgot to think through what he was going to say before he said it.

Finally a doctor walked into the room. "Quinn Kipp." Immediately, everyone got up; Quinn still clinging to Finn's arm, Rachel holding a car seat containing a sleeping Juliana, and Kurt strutting over with a toddler at his ankles. The doctor coughed at the large group. "Um… he requested only Mrs. Quinn Kipp," the doctor stated.

"Too bad," Kurt said with a chuckle before motioning for everyone to continue following.

"No, really, only his wife," the doctor said, trying again to convince the group to break up.

Rachel glared at him. "We are all going in there no matter if you like it or not, so just show us the way."

The poor guy just stood there gaping at her. "But… but…"

Kurt sighed in exasperation. "Fine, just tell us the room and we'll walk there ourselves."

"I-I can't do that," stuttered the doctor.

Rachel walked closer to the doctor, glaring up at him. She looked very intimidating, even if she was about a foot and a half shorter.

"Umm… 226," he muttered weakly.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a smile as he led the way.

When they arrived at the room, Chris was sitting up in bed propped up, reading a magazine. He didn't look too good; his face was swollen in several places and his nose had a big bandage on it, showing that it was probably broken.

"Quinn…" he started to say before noticing everyone. "What the heck are all these people doing here?"

Kurt sighed. "You could say we're here to do the talking. My client is too angry and emotionally distressed to talk at the moment."

"Your client? Kurt, you're not a lawyer and this is definitely not a court," Rachel pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just let me do this my way."

Chris was glowering at everyone. "I requested Quinn alone."

"Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?" Kurt shot back.

"Will you just shut up?"

"No, I will not!"

"What do you want?"

"You know very well want I want."

After Kurt finished saying this there was nothing but silence in the room. Quinn and the Hudson family had been watching the exchange in silent admiration of male diva. Now they were staring at the two, unsure of what would happen next.

"Tell the truth to the media," Kurt finally said.

Chris smirked. "And why would I do that?"

Kurt didn't answer. Chris gave them a triumphant smile. "I'll make you a deal, Quinn. Come home with me and I'll make up some excuse to the police so they'll let your friend go."

Quinn stared at him, sadly. She was stuck.

"You can't blackmail her, I won't allow it," Kurt stated. His expression was surprisingly calm.

"So you want your friend to rot in jail for the next twenty years?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

Little Andy Hudson was very confused. "Daddy, Daddy," he whined as he pulled on Finn's pant leg.

"Yeah, Buddy," Finn answered. Rachel elbowed him and shushed Andy but the little boy ignored her.

"I don't want Auntie Quinn to go away!"

Chris stared at the little boy, dumbstruck. "Somebody, get this pathetic child out of the room. He does not belong here."

Andy began to cry loudly and Finn picked him up in his arms.

"Someone get this brat out of my room before I call a nurse!" Chris shouted again.

Rachel's lip twitched and she quickly handed her daughter's car seat to Quinn. "You will not insult my son!" she told him. Her expression was fierce. "You are the pathetic brat! I have had enough of your horrible behavior. Insulting a three year old is the last straw. You will not take Quinn back with you to wherever you are from. Andy loves her more than you do and I do not understand your immature ways. You should just accept the consequences of your actions but instead you choose to ruin other people's lives." After she finished her speech she slapped him clean across the face.

Chris groaned when she slapped him. It wasn't like she had hit him hard but his face was already in a world of pain.

Finn gaped at her. "How come I'm not allowed to punch him but you are? "

"First of all, I didn't punch him, I slapped him. Second of all, a mother is allowed to do whatever it takes to protect her children."

Chris was staring at the couple, growing more and more irritated. "Can someone just get them at of my room?"

Kurt sighed. "Uh, Rachel, I think it may be best if you guys left for a little while."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but merely scoffed loudly. She grabbed her daughter's car seat and dragged her husband and son out of the room.

"Thank, God," muttered Chris until he realized Kurt was once again in his face.

"Will you go away too?"

"Not a chance."

They were interrupted by Quinn who hadn't spoken this entire time. "Kurt, stop."

He looked at her, surprised. "Quinn, what's…?"

But she didn't let him finish. "Do you swear that you will get him out of jail if I go home with you?" she asked her husband.

Chris nodded, smiling.

"How are you going to do that?" Kurt asked him, suspiciously.

"I have my ways…"

"What are these ways?" Kurt raised a thin eyebrow.

Chris rolled his eyes. "People are not very hard to manipulate to your liking."

"I still don't trust you."

"Then don't trust me." Chris shrugged. "I don't really care."

Quinn looked from Kurt to Chris. "I'll go back with you," she told her true husband with a defeated expression.

"No, Quinn, don't…"

But Quinn motioned her hand to stop Kurt from speaking. "Just make Puck's okay, please. It's not worth it anymore. I'm being selfish dragging you all into this mess. Soon more people are going to get hurt."

Kurt looked at her desperately before turning and storming out of the room.

"You made the right choice, Baby," Chris told her, grinning.

Quinn didn't meet his eyes and went to sit on a chair on the other side of the room. She stared out the window, trying to hide her tears.

GLEE!

A small black rental car sped down a deserted county road. Chris had just been admitted from the hospital and was wasting no time in making his way to the airport.

Quinn was sitting in the shotgun seat, looking dejectedly out of the window and not really paying attention to the world around her. They had left the hospital in such a rush that she hadn't even been able to say goodbye to anyone. It was taking all of her control not to push the passenger door open and jump out. It might hurt a bit but at least she'd be free. Maybe, if she were lucky, she'd die.

"Huh? What the heck?" Chris shouted in frustration. Quinn glanced up to see a limo parked in the middle of the road, making a barrier that would be impossible to get around. After honking a few times he got out of the car and stomped over to the limo in irritation. Chris tapped the window over and over, growing more and more impatient.

Instead of the window rolling down one of the passenger doors flew open and a familiar woman got out.

"Hello, do you have a problem?" Mercedes asked.

When Quinn recognized her friend she was shocked. She got out of the car as well.

Chris shooed her back in. "Love, get back in the car, I'll have this fixed quickly."

Mercedes shook her head. "That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"She's coming with me."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Really, and I suppose you are okay with Puckerman rotting in jail?"

Mercedes scowled at him. "No! Of course I'm not okay with it! But my boy, Kurt, sent me to talk to Puckerman and he convinced me that he would rather stay in jail than let Quinn go home with you."

Quinn shook her head. "No, Mercedes, I can't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him…"

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "Puck feels the same."

"Please just move the limo," Quinn pleaded.

"You heard her, move the limo," Chris repeated, growing impatient.

"You hurt my girl, Quinn. You tried to take advantage of her then made it seem like Puck was the guilty one. I could tell the police."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I did what I had to do to teach her a lesson. No one would ever believe you, anyway."

Mercedes smirked, triumphantly. "They might now." Suddenly, two cop cars appeared out of nowhere, along with a police man who jumped out of the limo.

"You set me up," he growled.

Mercedes giggled. Chris turned to Quinn. "You bitch!" he screamed before turning to lunge at her. Luckily one of the cops managed to grab him. "You ruined my life," he hissed.

Quinn looked him right in the eyes, smiling. "I could say the same to you," she began sweetly, "but actually, if you wouldn't have driven me away I would never have realized how horrible my old life was." After saying this she was interrupted when Mercedes tackled her in a hug. "Thank you so much," Quinn told her as they embarced. She didn't know how else to express her gratitude. "How did you manage this?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You didn't think we would let him take you without more of a fight, did you? This was my little plan. Sorry I was late. Plan A probably would have worked if I'd have been there. When it failed we had to go for plan B."

Quinn smiled. "Where were you?"

"Trying to get the stupid police force to let Puck go. Let me tell you, it took a lot of effort to get them to come along on this little outing."

Quinn laughed. "Where is Kurt now?"

Mercedes shrugged. "He's at the police station. So are Rachel, Finn, and the kids."

"Why are they all there?"

"To retrieve are favorite bad boy," Mercedes explained. "They wouldn't let him go even after Kurt threatened them. However, now that we've proven the truth they may have a change of heart…."

Quinn hugged her tighter. "Let's go meet them."

"I was thinking the same." The two best friends finally broke the embrace and hooked arms before they practically ran into the limo.

A few moments later the they were already there. They were greeted by the Hudsons and Kurt with great excitement.

Quinn hugged each and every one of them, muttering heartfelt thankyou's into their ears.

Finally, they heard a disturbance. "See, I told you I wasn't some kind of criminal. Get your facts straight before you lock me up next time."

Quinn turned around to see Puck being led through the doors by two police men. "We are sincerely sorry," muttered one of them even though he didn't sound it.

Puck rolled his eyes. Quinn tried and failed to hold in a giggle. He glanced at her when he heard it and his face transformed into a smile. She smiled back at him and jumped into his arms, kissing him full force on the lips. She didn't care that they were in public, this moment was special. When she was in Puck's arms she felt like… she felt like she was home.

**Wow… that probably disappointed a lot of people. I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure that a lot of that isn't accurate or possible but I decided that it is in my story. I mean there are lots of movies where things happened that probably would never in real life and even in glee there are moments like that a lot. Anyway, I like this story and this is how I want it to end. Should I add an epilogue? I might, since it would be so cute, but I'm not sure if it would go along with the story. We'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing during this entire story. I had so much fun writing it. **


	10. Epilogue: Rainbow After the Storm

**I decided to add a short and sweet epilogue because I couldn't resist. Plus I love to write weddings, even though I might go a little over board. Enjoy! Also I never said and it never mattered but if you ever wondered the entire story besides the epilogue took place in 2024. The epilogue is in April 2026.**

_**~One and a half years later~**_

Quinn sat in the 'bride's chamber', or at least, that's what Kurt had called it. She was wearing an elegant wedding dress that had a simple yet sophisticated pattern to it and made her feel like a princess. The dress brushed against the floor, hiding her feet, and was specially designed for her by Kurt and Mercedes themselves as a wedding present.

When Quinn had announced that she and Puck would be getting married, just under a year ago; Kurt had practically begged her to let him plan the wedding. She had agreed on the condition that he kept it simple. She really didn't want to make a big deal of it. However, it was anything but simple. He, with the help of Mercedes, had designed a beach wedding in Florida. Quinn had bit back her comments that her mother would have liked her to have her wedding in a church. It didn't matter all that much anymore. But the details went on and on. He had gone so far as to figure out the exact second the sun would set so that the couple could share their first kiss as a married couple right when it did. No matter how many times Quinn had told him he was going a little over board he just kept going, telling her she would thank him when the day came.

However, he had not counted on the sky being cloudy the day of the wedding and was now in a panic attack. Surely they would not be able to see the spectacular ocean sunset now. Plus, if it rained her perfect hair, her perfect dress, everyone else's clothing, and everything would all be ruined. To make matters worse the wedding was scheduled to start in ten minutes and the guests were already arriving.

"We could set up a tent," Tina suggested from the other side of the room when Kurt had taken a breath from his diva-tantrum. She was wearing a bride's maid dress which was also specially designed for the occasion. It was made to look like the sunset.

Kurt shook his head. "It wouldn't be perfect."

"Didn't you plan for this?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yes," Kurt lied through his teeth. "But I thought it was always sunny in Florida." He now knew that that fact was false and that it did, in fact, get cloudy occasionally in the Florida Keys. There were reasons why he was a fashion designer and not a wedding planner.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not sunny today. What should we do?"

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding," Kurt suggested.

Quinn sighed. "Kurt, we're not doing that."

"But don't you want to look back on this day with happiness?"

She laughed. "Of course I do, Kurt, and I will. But I don't need the perfect day or circumstances. All I really ever wanted is for everyone I love to be here and I have that. I don't care if it's cloudy, raining, or snowing. I just want to get married."

Kurt sighed. "Well… okay. I guess it would take a lot of effort to reschedule the date." Quinn snickered.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked, remembering her nerves on her own wedding day.

Quinn nodded. "Yes… but the good kind of nerves," she answered, honestly.

She looked around at her friends, beaming. Rachel and Tina were her bride's maids and Mercedes would be her maid of honor. Juliana Hudson, who wasn't even two yet, was the flower girl. Kurt was there too, despite the fact that he was technically a groom's man. "I love you guys, thanks for everything," Quinn told them with a smile.

They all smiled back; hugging her and telling her they felt the same. Even Kurt seemed to have forgotten the apparent crisis for a moment. Then he glanced at the clock. "Crap, we have to get to our positions, the wedding starts in five minutes." They all gasped and did last second makeup and hair checks before hurrying out of the room.

Most of the guests had already arrived and had taken their places. This included Mr. Shuester with his wife, Emma Pillsbury, now Shuester and their two kids, Mike Chang and his family, Matt Rutherford and his fiancée, Brittany and Santana, and many more familiar faces. Kurt had set up the wedding so that all of the members of the bridal party would exit through the back of the overly large 'beach cabana' they had rented and walk through the sand, down the aisle, and arrive at the altar where the priest would be.

Soon the music started playing and the wedding began. The pairs went off; Rachel and Kurt first, followed by Tina and Artie, and finally Mercedes and Finn, the maid of honor and best man. Juliana and Andrew Hudson followed the adults. The little girl tottled along and slipped; landing on her butt with a giggle. She finished the rest of the way with a sand stain on her dress, much to the amusement of the guests and the horror of Kurt.

Finally, the music changed and Quinn knew that that was her cue. She'd have to walk alone because she had not seen her dad in nearly fifteen years but she didn't care. She made her way outside and a loud gasp filled the air. It seemed everyone was in awe of her but she hardly noticed. She only noticed one person. Puck was standing at the end of the long aisle, smiling from ear-to-ear. Their eyes met and it took every ounce of her control not to run all the way down the aisle and jump into his arms. When she finally arrived she took his arm and the ceremony began.

Quinn hardly listened, merely looked into Puck's eyes, savoring the moment. She repeated the words she was told to repeat with passion, letting tears slip through and probably smear her mascara.

The whole time the sky just kept looking more and more ominous. More than one guest looked up unsurely at the sky. Only moments before the wedding was going to end Quinn felt a drop of rain on her head. Kurt glared angrily at the sky. Too bad one of the few things he had no control over was the weather.

The priest hurriedly finished the ceremony. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman, you may kiss the bride." Puck leaned down and kissed her. The loud applause that was heard from their guests quickly turned to screams and shrieks when the gentle drizzle turned into a torrential downpour. Quinn laughed as everyone ran inside to safety. She didn't care about her dress anymore, it was already ruined. Puck laughed too.

"Should we follow them?"

She shook her head and kissed him, linking her arms around his neck and holding her husband close. They stood there for who knows how long; dripping wet, kissing, laughing and savoring their first moments of married life. They both knew they only could stay outside for so long before they'd have to go face their guests.

When they reluctantly broke apart the rain had slowed down substantially and the very last of the sun's rays could be viewed through a break in the clouds. A faint rainbow appeared overhead for just a moment and the two watched it appear and disappear in awe.

Quinn smiled. "Rainbows are supposed to bring good luck."

Puck grinned back at her. "I already feel like the luckiest man alive."

Quinn elbowed him playfully and giggled. The two set off, hand in hand to find their guests and join their reception. Quinn would be sure to thank Kurt. Despite all of his worries her wedding had been perfect. Her life was perfect. She was already the luckiest person ever. Still, an extra rainbow couldn't hurt.

_**THE END**_

**So what do you think of my fluffy little epilogue? I'm considering writing a sort of sequel that wouldn't actually be a sequel but would be the events of a few years later with all of our favorite glee clubbers. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. It means the world to me. **


End file.
